No More Happy Endings Rewrite
by Azucena17
Summary: Wait, Hermione has a cousin who is getting married? Hermione looks like Harry? As does Neville, Luna, and Draco? And all of them have the Potter name? Well they're in Forks and things are going to happen.


Hermione Potter walked down the hall of the apartment that she was sharing, for the time being, seeing as she had plans of marriage and so did her best friends and now adoptive siblings. So the three of them were here. Once married they all planned to move out with there spouses.

Wondering if all of her siblings were here, she walked towards the smell of food. Harry Potter was more than likely to be cooking breakfast while their other three siblings bickered at the kitchen island. Even if the arguing was annoying, she loved her family very much and wondered where did she go right to be blessed with her four amazing siblings.

* * *

After the war, Harry and Hermione went to apologize to the goblins for destroying their bank and releasing their dragon. They both knew that at the time it was crucial for the offensive side in the war, but now that he looked at the damages that were being repaired, he thought that they over did it. They told them that it was of no problem, seeing as they just took the money to repair it out of his family's vault, not even causing a dent. Not knowing that he had more than one vault he questioned them. They asked him if he thought that his parents who were one of the wealthiest wizarding families were just going to leave him with nothing more than a couple thousand galleons in his trust fund. Soon they found he had never received his inheritance from his parents when he turned 16, making him Lord Potter. He was even more surprised when he found out that not only had his parents left him a Lordship title, but so had Sirius. In his will, Sirius stated that as a child Harry was blood-adopted by him seeing as he knew that he would not have any children of his own. Stunned, Harry was mad. Dumbledore had never told him that he had money beyond that of which was in his trust fund. That was when Harry thought back to how far Dumbledore's manipulations went. He was shocked to realize that they went so far back as to placing him on the doorsteps of his retched aunt. Even all through the school years and well after he was dead. He swore then and there that he was going to write his own path, become his own puppet master.  
Then he looked at Hermione and asked the goblins if there was any way to adopt people into the Potter family as his siblings. When the goblins reply was positive, Harry turned gleeful, and asked if he was able to borrow their floo, so that he may call a few people. Hermione was confused, and watched as a goblin led him out of the meeting room that they were in. In less than twenty minutes, Harry had returned with three others following behind him. Those people turned out to be their friends Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy.  
They all were blood-adopted that day. Harry told them that he wanted all of his friends that he already considered his family to join. Neville was an orphan like Harry from the first war and his Gran was one of the numerous causalities of the second war. Luna lost her mother when she was seven in front of her eyes due to a potions incident and lost her father to death eaters when he was protecting her and her friends. Draco lost his mother to his father when he found out that she had betrayed Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, then lost his father to Azkaban that same day. Hermione knew the risks that she took before they went on the run, she knew that once she erased all memory of her from her parents and sent them away, there was no chance of ever seeing them again. All of them agreed to be adopted into the Potter family.

They all changed dramatically in looks after the ceremony. Hermione's once bushy brown hair soon turned to pure black with a blue tint and fell straight down her back to her butt, like a beautiful waterfall. Her brown eyes turned to the same color of light blue that Harry remembered Sirius had, as well as taking on the features of an aristocratic lady. The high cheek bones, the heart shaped face and the thick eyelashes as well as the red lips. Her skin turned snow white, and instead of having a reasonably proportioned figure and bust, she now was petite with a b-cup. She had shrunk as well, where she once stood at 5'7", she now was 5'1".  
Luna's hair turned to a dark auburn color, reminding those that had seen photos of Lily Potter of her beautiful color, before her hair began to curl up in a wavy fashion. Her eyes were a light brown, taking on the color of James eyes. As with Hermione, she gained the aristocratic features that were prominent in the Black and Potter families. Always being one on the shorter side, she didn't change much in her figure, standing at the same height as her new sister, as well as having the same bust size.  
Draco looked like Harry's identical twin in every way except for the eyes. Where his were once a steel gray, they now were they same color as Hermione's. Even their height, 5'8", was the same. Having been so used to hating each other and nothing about them being the same, this total transformation where they had nothing but one feature that was different was a lot to get used to.  
The one that was the same and different the most was Neville. He looked like Harry down to the eyes, except he had a height of 6'5", and broad shoulders as well as the same shade of hair as Luna. Out of all of them, Neville was the tallest. He laughed at the jokes that they all used to tease him with. He had always been the smallest, and here he was the tallest and most muscular of all of them. It was as if fate had did it on purpose.

When the goblins asked about their names so that they could finish the paper work and file it with the Ministry, everyone said that Harry was to choose a new middle name for them and they would hyphenate their last name and make it into three, everyone but Hermione, that is. Luna soon became forever known as Luna Foveat Lovegood-Potter-Black instead of her birth name of Luna Marcella Lovegood. Hermione's name changed from Hermione Jean Granger to Hermione Sperare Potter-Black. Neville Franklin Longbottom's new name became Neville Frater Longbottom-Potter-Black. And lastly Draco Lucius Malfoy's name became Draco Casus Malfoy-Potter-Black.

* * *

Back in the present, Hermione walked into the kitchen to see her sister and three brothers were either playfully bantering or preparing for breakfast, just as she had predicted.

"Good morning everyone. Glad to see my special pancake mix isn't going to waste." She said as she sat down and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"How can it go to waste? You know we rotate houses for breakfast, and each of us never have to worry about something going bad, the boys will always take care of that. Especially with the way they eat. Oh by the way, something came for you in the muggle mail. Before you ask, yes I stopped the boys from opening it. " Luna said, before she helped dish out heaping plates of pancakes and sausages. Hermione was finally used to Luna actually sounding normal. They all found out shortly after the adoption that Luna was a seer. Not the type that spoke in prophecies, but the kind that had visions of the future. Before her mother had died, she always told Luna to embrace her gift of sight. But after her Mother's accident, her father told her to conceal her gift and never speak of it to anyone. He told her that her that it wasn't a gift but a curse. By Luna holding in her visions, she began to go crazy slowly. When she was adopted into the Potter-Black family, it allowed her to have a clean break with her mind and all of the things that she once imagined where around her, she could no longer see.

Hermione finished eating her food before she picked up the extravagant envelope. _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_ was written on the address label. She had not been known by that name for close to a year, which made her both curious and suspicious of its contents. Opening it slowly and reading it caused her to let out a gasp and for her to drop both the letter and the invitation inside.

* * *

Okay, so a lot in this story might just change, I haven't decided on how much yet. If there is anything that you remember from the first time around that you would like to stay then please let me know. I am going to be truthful that updates will be slow as I am still slowly getting my will to finish this story back.

~Azucena17


End file.
